Good to Me
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Melody Cramer had gotten pregnant at fifteen and made mistakes. When she moves to Dalton Academy's sister school she joins the Warblers in the effort to winning. When she and Jeff kiss at Sectionals they realize how much they care for each other.
1. Sectionals

Melody Cramer absent-mindedly laid hand over her abdomen before realizing she was no longer pregnant; she transfered to Crawford to start fresh and move on from her pregnancy. Her mom agreed to take care of her baby while she was away at Crawford but when she came home for the summer she had to take care of Caleb, her son.

Melody was glad the day was over and she could go try out for the glee club that Crawford and Dalton shared. They were called the Warblers and up until recently it was an all boys glee club but it was decided they would have a better chance by adding girls to the mix. She got in her car and drove to Dalton which was the next block over and entered the school. A relatively short boy stood at the door smiling, "Welcome to Dalton! Are you here for auditions?"

"Yeah! I'm Melody and you are...?" Melody asked smiling lightly.

"Blaine! So, I'll take you to the choir room where the other Warblers and the heads are." Blaine led her to a room where a bunch of boys were sitting and suddenly became self-conscious when they all stared at her.

"Wes, this is Melody and she's auditioning," Blaine explained as he left the room to greet other girls from Crawford.

"State your full name, age, grade, and song." Wes looked at her expectantly making her blush.

"My name is Melody Cramer, I'm sixteen, I'm in eleventh grade, and I'll be singing 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz," Melody told the room full of boys.

"Jeff," Wes told a tall blonde buy making him pick up a guitar.

"Whenever you're ready, Melody," Jeff told her and she nodded making him begin playing.

She sang the song to the Warblers nervously and kept her eyes locked on the strumming patterns of Jeff. She kept her singing in tempo with his playing perfectly making him smile. His smile was beautiful and made Melody want to talk to him. She finished the song to clapping and the boys at the head of the room conversed amongst themselves and Wes swung his gavel on the table, "Order! Melody, welcome to the Warblers." Melody grinned and was directed to take a seat next to Jeff.

**3 Months Later**

"You ready for Sectionals?" Jeff asked Melody sipping his coffee.

"No," Melody replied staring at Jeff and sipping her coffee.

"Nervous?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Jeff, I feel like I'm gonna puke I'm so nervous," Melody replied bracing an arm over her stomach.

"Mel, you'll do awesome."

"Ugh. I feel sick."

"Want me to take you home?"

Melody panicked, "Definitely not."

"Why not? You should should get some rest."

He couldn't find out about Caleb... He would hate her. She looked at her legs and said, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Jeff shook his head at his friend before seeing his best friend, Nick, enter the coffee shop. He jumped up and jumped on Nick, "NICK!" Nick caught his friend's legs as he wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. Melody laughed at the two boys as Jeff dropped his legs and led Nick to where Melody was sitting. She rubbed her temples as Jeff slid in the chair next to her. Nick sat next to Jeff looking over at Melody, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous-" Melody was cut off by Nick, Jeff, and her phone all going off at the same time.

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Emergency meeting my house ASAP! **

**Nov 9th, 4:43 pm**

"Well, lets go. I'll drive," Jeff offered and they trio jogged off to Jeff's car and Jeff drove them to Blaine's house.

They entered his house and Blaine looked terrible; his hair was matted, his face was drooped, and he looked like he was going to throw up. Once everyone was there Wes brought everyone to attention, "Warbler Blaine is sick-" Wes was cut off by worried mumbling and he hit his gavel several times, "I WILL HAVE ORDER! We have decided that Jeff will be given his solo."

"Me?" Jeff's voice was small.

"Yes you, Jeff," Wes replied shoving sheet music at him.

"B-but Sectionals is tomorrow.."

"You can do it, Jeff. You and Melody stay back and I'll help you out," Blaine replied softly as Wes dismissed the meeting.

Jeff was nervously pacing the room and Melody stopped him, "Jeff, come on."

"Ah... Uh..." Jeff mumbled rubbing his forehead.

After everyone left Blaine looked at the two soloists, "Between us I'm not contagious. I have mono..."

Jeff and Melody exchanged a look of pure humor; Kurt gave Blaine mono. Blaine rolled his eyes and directed Melody to start singing.

**Melody - **_Made a wrong turn once or twice. _

**Melody-**_Dug my way out,blood and fire.Bad decisions,that's alright.Welcome to my silly life.Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!_

**Melody-**Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down

**Melody-**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!

**Melody-**Look, I'm still around...

**Both-**_Pretty pretty please!_

**Both-**Don't you ever ever feel_Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please_

**Both-**_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

**Jeff-**_You're so mean _

**Melody-**_(Your so mean)_

**Jeff-**When you talk

**Melody-**_(When you talk) _

**Jeff-**_about yourself, you were wrong_

**Jeff-**Change the voices

**Melody-**_(Change the voices)_

**Jeff-**_in your head_

**Melody****-**_(In the head)_

**Jeff-**Make them like you instead

**Jeff-**So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!

**Jeff-**Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game

**Jeff-**I_t's enough! I've done all I can think of_

**Jeff-**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

**Both-**_Oh, pretty pretty please_

**Both-**Don't you ever ever feel

**Both-**Like you're less than, less than perfect

**Both-**Pretty pretty please

**Both-**_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

**Jeff-**_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

**Jeff-**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

**Melody-**So cool in line, and we try try try,_But we try too hard and _

**Melody-**_it's a waste of my timeDone looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

**Jeff-**They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair

**Melody-**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

**Both-**Why do we do that?

**Jeff-**_Why do I do that?_

**Melody-**_Why do I do that?_

**Jeff-**_Yeah, _

**Melody-**_oh, oh baby, pretty please!_

**Both-**Pretty pretty please, _Don't you ever ever feel_

**Both-**Don't you ever ever feel

**Both-**Like you're less than, less than perfect

**Both-**Pretty pretty please

**Both-**_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

**Both-**_Yeaaahhh...!You are perfect, you're perfect!_

**Both-**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

**Both-**You are perfect to me.

The song ended and Blaine clapped for the pair, "You'll do amazing."

**The Next Day**

The Warblers had made a lot of changes; they wore costumes and added girls. New Directions would be surprised as would Oral Intensity. Jeff tied Melody's halter top dress as she slipped on her red flats when her dress was tied she fixed Jeff's tie.

"Five minutes, Dalton!" a stage manager called.

Melody threw her arms around Jeff and pressed her cheek to his chest as her best friend tore her away from Jeff and kissed her cheek whispering a good luck before flipping her hair over her shoulder making Melody call, "Liv!"

"Yes?" Oliva replied looking at Melody.

"Good luck to you too, Liv." Melody smoothed out her long brown hair as they were ushered on stage. She and Jeff took their places in front as the curtains rised; they Warblers were an acapella group so the rest of the group began their humming and what not.

**Melody - **_Made a wrong turn once or twice. _

**Melody-**_Dug my way out,blood and fire.Bad decisions,that's alright.Welcome to my silly life.Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!_

**Melody-**Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down

**Melody-**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!

**Melody-**Look, I'm still around...

**Both-**_Pretty pretty please!_

**Both-**Don't you ever ever feel_Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please_

**Both-**_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

**Jeff-**_You're so mean_

**Melody-**_(Your so mean)_

**Jeff-**When you talk

**Melody-**_(When you talk)_

**Jeff-**_about yourself, you were wrong_

**Jeff-**Change the voices

**Melody-**_(Change the voices)_

**Jeff-**_in your head_

**Melody****-**_(In the head)_

**Jeff-**Make them like you instead

**Jeff-**So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!

**Jeff-**Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game

**Jeff-**I_t's enough! I've done all I can think of_

**Jeff-**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

**Both-**_Oh, pretty pretty please_

**Both-**Don't you ever ever feel

**Both-**Like you're less than, less than perfect

**Both-**Pretty pretty please

**Both-**_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

**Jeff-**_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

**Jeff-**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

**Melody-**So cool in line, and we try try try,_But we try too hard and_

**Melody-**_it's a waste of my timeDone looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

**Jeff-**They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair

**Melody-**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

**Both-**Why do we do that?

**Jeff-**_Why do I do that?_

**Melody-**_Why do I do that?_

**Jeff-**_Yeah,_

**Melody-**_oh, oh baby, pretty please!_

**Both-**Pretty pretty please, _Don't you ever ever feel_

**Both-**Don't you ever ever feel

**Both-**Like you're less than, less than perfect

**Both-**Pretty pretty please

**Both-**_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

**Both-**_Yeaaahhh...!You are perfect, you're perfect!_

**Both-**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

**Both-**You are perfect to me.

Jeff leaned in towards Melody and pressed his lips to hers making the room go silent and they ran off stage as soon as they broke apart. They entered their room backstage and Wesley glared at them, "WHAT IN THE WORLD? I HEARD AN UNSCRIPTED KISS MADE THE NEW DIRECTIONS LOSE."

Jeff and Melody stared at their feet with shame when Nick and Oliva pulled the two away form each other and into separate corners. Oliva stared at her best friend, "You two were hot."

"Liv!"

"You were."

"So?"

"You guys clearly like each other."

"Again, so?"

"You guys need to go out on a date."

Jeff and Nick were having the same conversation but Nick was pushing Jeff further, "You never told me."

"I didn't know, Nick."

"How did you not know?"

"Come on, Nick. You know me."

"You've always told me who you like."

"Nick!"

"Jeff!"

"We're not fighting about this."

Nick shook his head and turned away from Jeff leaving him to go talk to Melody. He made his way over to her and they stared at each other before Jeff broke the silence, "D-do you wanna go out to dinner after this?"

"Sure, Jeff. That sounds awesome," Melody replied smiling at him.

"Awesome."

All the glee clubs were ushered on stage and they announced the winner. Jeff grasped Melody's hand as the names were pulled out, "And the show choirs moving on to Regionals are... DALTON/CRAWFORD WARBLERS AND MCKINLEY'S NEW DIRECTIONS!"

**A Few Months Later**

"Crap. I'm never gonna hear the end of this..." Melody furiously rubbed makeup over the black and blue spot on her neck as Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mel, it's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Sure it is."

"You don't understand."

Melody hadn't told Jeff about Caleb so he didn't understand how she was labeled when she got pregnant which in term led to him not understanding her distress of getting labeled like that again. She decided she should probably tell him soon and now was as good of time as ever.

"Come on." Melody pulled Jeff out to her car making him pull her to a halt, "What are we doing?"

"You'll see. Get in." Melody slid in the driver's seat and Jeff in the passengers.

When they arrived at her house Melody clambered over onto Jeff's lap, "Jeff, this is something no one at Dalton or Crawford knows about. I understand if you wanna break up with me."

Jeff's arms locked around Melody's waist, "Mel, what's going on?"

Melody exited the car and pulled him into the house where her mom was sitting in the living room watching some reality show. Her mom stood up when she saw her daughter, "Mel! Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Jeff. I'm gonna show him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Melody slowly led Jeff up the stairs and into her old room. A crib was sitting where her bed used to be and her son was sleeping inside.

"Jeff, this is Caleb."

"Your little brother?"

"No... My son."

"Your what?"

Melody scooped her little boy into her arms and cradled him against her chest. Jeff looked startled and Melody sighed, "You gonna break up with me?"

"No... Can we talk about this?"

"Yes. Let's go into the family room."

Melody led Jeff into the small family room and they sat on the couch.

"So, how'd this happen?"

"Well, my old boyfriend, Brendon, convinced me that we should have sex... And then when I found out I was pregnant he left me. My mom wanted me to have all the chances possible so she sent me to Crawford."

Jeff pulled her against his chest as Caleb stirred, "How old is he?"

"Six months..."

"Do you miss him?"

"All the time."

"He looks like you."

Caleb began to cry making Melody rock him back and forth and murmur, "Shhhhh, honey, its okay."

Caleb calmed and Melody smiled, "You wanna hold him?"

"Ahhhh, sure..." Melody carefully handed her son to Jeff who held him carefully.

Melody looked at her boyfriend holding her son carefully; Jeff was really great with Caleb. He held him tightly like he was protecting him. Melody grinned and kissed Jeff's cheek.


	2. Late Night Help

Melody was sitting on her bed cradling Caleb waiting for Jeff to come over with Blaine and Nick. She wanted to tell the two boys with Jeff because Blaine and Nick were two of her best friends, and she trusted them. She jumped when she heard the door making Caleb cry.

"Crap. Shhhh, honey, shhhhh," Melody murmured soothing her son enough to put him in the crib and shout, "COME IN!"

"Melody!" Jeff called making her wince when Caleb started crying again.

"Uhm... Come up here..." Melody shouted back picking Caleb up.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jeff asked peeking his head in the door.

Melody nodded, "Yeah. Bring them in."

Jeff walked in followed by Nick and Blaine. Blaine stared at her and said, "Your little brother is really cute!" Nick nodded in agreement making Melody shake her head.

"He's not my brother..."

"Cousin?" Blaine asked making Jeff offer to take Caleb from Melody.

"Well, no. He's my son," Melody replied making the two boys jaws drop open.

"You have a son?" Nick asked staring at Melody as her eyes started to tear up.

Melody nodded and started crying making Nick and Blaine embrace her. She looked over Blaine's shoulder to see Jeff rocking Caleb back and forth making her smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine asked.

"I was afraid you'd hate me," Melody replied as the two boys let her go.

"It's not my place to judge you, Mel," Nick told her smiling.

"Nor is it mine. So, who's the father?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't we sit?" Melody asked leading them downstairs and they sat on the couch.

"I can take him, Jeff." Jeff handed Melody her son and she went into kitchen to fix him a bottle.

She pulled all the stuff out for formula and started fixing it. Jeff got up and offered to take Caleb since Melody was having problems holding him and getting a bottle out.

"I can do it, Jeff. You won't always be here," Melody replied as Nick and Blaine entered the kitchen.

"One of us will be," Blaine replied.

"What?" Melody asked sighing when she couldn't get the bag in the bottle.

"One of us will be around to help whenever you need it, Mel," Nick told her as he took the bottle and fiddled with the bag.

Melody giggled, "Thank you but... Nick, you're doing it all wrong!"

Nick laughed as Jeff took Caleb and Melody took the bottle, and she fixed it. She filled the bottle and took Caleb back as they sat back on the couch. Jeff put an arm around Melody watching her feed her son and Blaine and Nick smiled.

"Can I hold him? Blaine asked softly as Melody finished feeding him.

"Of course but I don't think you want spit up all over your sweater vest," Melody teased reaching for the burp cloth that was on the back of the couch and laid it on her shoulder as she burped Caleb.

She finished and handed Caleb to Blaine. Blaine held him tightly against his torso and Melody grinned.

"He's precious," Blaine murmured making Melody nod.

"He is, isn't he?" Melody replied as Jeff pulled her closer to him.

Nick smiled and began to sing,

**"**Your_ little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>  
><em>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like<em> that**"**

Melody smiled and joined him,

**"**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<strong>"<strong>_

Jeff joined next,

**"**_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14 there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>  
><em>But don't make her drop you off around the block<em>  
><em>Remember that she's getting older too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school<em>**"**

Blaine was the last to join,

**"**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>**"**

Jeff sung the next verse,

**"**_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>  
><em>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<em>**"**

Melody took the next,

**"**_So here I am in my new apartment_  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder that I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>**"**

They all took the next two lines,

**"**_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>**"**

Blaine sung the last verse cradling the little boy close to his chest,

**"**_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up<em>  
><em>Oh, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<em>**"**

"Can I hold him, Blaine?" Nick asked as Blaine handed Caleb to him.

Melody smiled and rested her head on Jeff's chest, and he rubbed her waist softly. Nick offered Caleb back, sleeping, and she took him as Blaine looked at her, "What's his name?"

"Caleb Michael Cramer," Melody replied starting upstairs to set her sleeping baby in his crib.

She put him in it and turned on the monitor before coming back down and sitting by Jeff again.

"Melody?" Nick looked at her smiling.

"Yeah?" Melody asked looking back at him.

"If you ever need anything, just call," Nick told her.

"Seriously, Melody. If you ever get overwhelmed we're here to help," Blaine joined in.

"You guys are so sweet," Melody replied standing up to hug both of them.

* * *

><p>"Alright, honey, I'm leaving now! You sure you'll be okay?" Melody's mom asked as Melody fed Caleb.<p>

"Yeah, Mom. Go visit your parents for the week, I'm fine. If I need help Jeff said he could come over, and if he can't I've got Nick and Blaine," Melody smiled as her mom hugged her.

"Okay... Call me everyday!" Melody's mom closed the door behind her leaving Melody alone with Caleb for the first time.

She sighed and turned up the radio. It was almost six so she figured she should make herself some dinner so she set Caleb down in his bouncy seat, and went into the kitchen. She couldn't decide what to eat so she just heated up the left over pizza from yesterday. She took the plate into the living room and ate her food while watching Caleb play. She spent the rest of the night playing with Caleb and watching TV until Caleb fell asleep and she took him upstairs. She decided at eleven that she should go to bed so she went up into her room and drifted off to sleep.

**3 AM**

Melody shot awake when she heard Caleb crying and glanced at her clock; 3: 02 AM. Lovely. She went into his room to see him crying and picked him up rocking him back and forth. She tried singing, patting his back, and rocking him in the rocking chair.

"Please go back to sleep," Melody whispered rubbing his back.

Caleb answered with a cry so she decided to check his temperature. When she checked it, he was fine so she couldn't figure what was wrong. She sighed and went downstairs to fix a bottle and tried putting him in his bouncy seat but he screamed louder. She sighed and picked him up while getting all the stuff out to fix him a bottle. She finally got him to settle down and spilled the formula everywhere.

"Crap!" Melody sighed as she slid her back down the cabinets and started to cry.

Caleb started crying again and she decided she needed help. She scrambled for her phone and found it on the other counter and she dialed Jeff's number.

"Hello?" Jeff asked drowsily.

"Jeff..." Melody trailed off tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked sounding a bit more awake.

"I can't do this," Melody whispered standing up to wipe the spilled formula up.

"Do you need me to come over?" Jeff asked making Melody bite her lip.

"Will you?" Melody asked softly.

"Of course. I'll be over in ten," Jeff replied hanging up.

She finished wiping up the formula and stood in the kitchen rocking Caleb until she saw Jeff enter wearing shorts and a half buttoned pink plaid shirt. He hugged her and took Caleb from her so she could make him a bottle. She finished the bottle and took him back to feed him. They got Caleb back to sleep and Jeff set up the pack and play in the living room so they could stay in the room with him. Melody laid Caleb in the pack and play and Jeff opened his arms.

"You're a good mom, Mel," Jeff murmured.

"I'm a teenager. I shouldn't be up at four in the morning with my baby," Melody replied making Jeff stroke her hair.

"I know but this is where life has taken you and you should be the best you can at being a mom," Jeff told her.

Jeff and Melody laid down on the couch and fell asleep with Jeff's arms protectively around Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is more of a filler chapter leading up to some big plot twists and what not! :D Read and review, and don't be afraid to critique me! <strong>


End file.
